


We Can Do What We Want, As Long As We're High

by ultimateziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateziall/pseuds/ultimateziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Zayn likes to get high, and save the small moments of bliss that it brings to him. The other boys know, but they dont really mind. Well, maybe Niall does mind a little. But Niall loves Zayn, so he just pretends he doesnt mind, plays along, and just lets Zayn do his thing. </p><p>   (Warnings: Sexual Content, Obscene Language, Drug Use.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blazed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I started this a long while ago, so I decided why not continue it? Its a Ziall fic.
> 
> I dont know how long I'll make it, but it wont have too many chapters.. please share or like or.. something? idk I'm new here. I hope you like it.
> 
> Its got drugs and sex and heartbreak and all that jazz, so you better. xx

  Zayn lay on the bathroom floor, his blankets and sheets beneath him, staring at the ceiling. A thick smoke filled the room, but Zayn had already adjusted to it. He took a huff of the joint he held in his hand, relaxing.

  "Zayn, mate? You havin' a blaze?" 

  Nialls voice echoed through the hotel room, and Zayn didnt bother sitting up. "Yeah. C'mon in," Zayn said. The bathroom door opened, and shut quickly. Niall coughed, waving his hand in the air. "Christ, Z. At least open up the window," Niall said, cracking the small bathroom window open.

  Zayn smiled, "Too lazy," He said. Niall knelt beside him, looking down at Zayn. "Want a blow?" Zayn asked, gesturing to the spliff. Niall shook his head, "I dont..." Niall began and Zayn sat up. "You're gettin' contact high anyway," Zayn said.

  "C'mere. I'll give you a blow back," Zayn said, and Niall scooted closer. Niall had seen Zayn give Louis blowbacks (he had always been a little jealous because of it). Zayn held up the spliff, taking it between his lips. He put the spliff down, resting it on the tray he had brought in. Zayn held the smoke in his lungs, pressing a hand to the back of Nialls neck to pull him closer, his free hand pressing to just above Nialls knee.

  Nialls lips parted as Zayn blew the smoke out, slowly. Niall inhaled the smoke, holding it in for a few seconds before coughing, almost violently. Zayns hand massages Nialls neck, soothing him as his cough fades. 

  Niall hums in appriciation at Zayns touch, closing his eyes. This is probably the sweetest way his best mate has ever touched him. He can deffinately feel the weed affecting him, but he doesnt feel like he does when he's drunk. He feels relaxed, and laid back. A small pounding fading in his head, his throat burns with an odd sensation. Zayns hand adding to the feeling.

  "Do you always get horny when you're high?" Zayn asks, and Niall just shrugs, knowing his erection is pressing up against the rough fabric of his jeans, knowing Zayn knows its there. He's completely aware and he doesnt really give a shit. He usually would go mad, but the weeds made him feel sort of lazy and careless.

   "Should I leave ya'?" Zayn asked, his voice a little fumbled. Niall presses his forehead to Zayns, shutting his eyes. "Mn, Never." Niall says, tracing small circles into Zayns clothed chest. Zayn lays back against the sheets, Nialls head resting on his chest.

  Zayn offers Niall another blow, but Niall rejects it. He just inhales the smoke thats drifting around the bathroom, half his body on the sheets, half on the cold tile floor. And he really likes the way that he feels so hot but the tile provides a chill through his body.

  Zayns fingers trail up Niall chest, dragging his shirt up with it. Niall shivers, nuzzling closer to Zayn. "I like this," Zayn says. Niall smiles, thinking Zayn likes them laying together at such a sweet, close proximity. "Me too," Niall says.

      ~

  Zayns favorite thing to do while traveling on the tour bus is to get high in his bunk. At hotels he does it just because it feels good, or because he's stressed or just because he can. But on the tour bus he does it because, yes it feels fantastic, but it helps him sleep.

  So while he's in his bunk, curtains zipped, hiding him from his mates, he lights the remaints of an earlier spliff. Zayn knows Paul will tell him off, but he doesnt care. And, soon enough, Niall peeks his head into Zayns bunk.

  "Came back for more, eh?" Zayn teases as Niall climbs into Zayns bunk. "No, just wanted to chill," Niall says, though he's not entirely sure if he wants a roll or not. Zayn shifts over, making room for his best friend. Zayn holds up the spliff, having a hit, and Niall eyes it curiously.

  "What?" Zayn asks, and Niall shrugs. "Can I try it meself?" Niall asks. Zayn chuckles, raising a brow. "You sure, Ni?" Zayn asks, amused but slightly worried. Niall shrugs, and Zayn hands it carefully over to him. Niall takes it in his hand, lifting it to his lips. Licking his lips, he brings it to his lips and inhales deeply.

  Niall can feel the smoke filling his lungs, and he holds it in for more than ten seconds, his cheeks flushing. He lets out a heavy, urged breath, releasing the smoke. He coughs several times, before raising it to his lips again. 

  Niall takes another, rather rushed hit. He sort of likes the feeling, but he wants Zayn to believe he likes it plenty. "Hey, Hey dont rush it," Zayn mutters, moving his lips closer to Nialls. Niall exhales, and Zayn lets the smoke hit his lips, smiling.

And then, in a swift moment Zayns lips are on Nialls. Its a weird, sort of sloppy kiss but Zayns lips are soft and warm, so Niall likes it. And Nialls almost sure its getting hotter in Zayns bunk, but Zayns lips are gone all too soon.

  "Sorry," Zayn mutters, running a hand through his hair. "Dont be," Niall said, a small smile gracing his lips.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn get high after a concert, and things get heated. But they get caught, and the other boys think its something more.
> 
> Niall starts to think differently about Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. So the Midnight Memories music video was AMAZING right?! I swear, those boys get better at what they do every second. It was fantastic. And yeah, Harrys birthday.
> 
> How can that cute little bastard be 20, right? Stop growing up so quickly. Their voices only get better, and they only get more beautiful. (I kind of need my ovaries!)
> 
> But yes. Second chapter. Thanks guys for reading my first chapter. This one has some smut in it. 
> 
> Im sorry for any spelling errors in this one, or if it seemed a little rushed. I did this one on my friends (rather shitty) phone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Niall lay on the couch, inhaling the smoke that drifted in the dressing room. Zayn sat on the end of the couch, Nialls feet on his lap. The other boys had taken the time to shower, but Zayn convinced Niall to have a smoke with him. Niall felt so lazy, he just sat there while Zayn worked on the spliff. Niall watched Zayn with heavy, tired eyes. Zayn glanced over at Niall. "You look hot," Zayn muttered after a moment, licking his lips. Nialls cock twitched, and his heart pounded, but he didnt really feel like moving. After a moment of just staring at Niall, Zayn moved inbetween Nialls legs, holding the spliff carefully.

Niall took it from Zayn, taking a long, slow drag as Zayn lowered his lips to Nialls jawline. Niall released the smoke, his arm dangling off of the couch. Niall let out a small whimper as Zayn sucked on the soft skin of his neck. Nialls hand brushed through Zayns hair, fisting at his perfectly messy lockes. A groan left Zayns lips, and the joint fell from Nialls hand. Niall couldnt really process what was happening as hips jutted up, just that he liked it. He closed his eyes, breifly. "Z-Zayn," Niall said, his voice shakey.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a naked Harry wandered in, Louis and Liam following him, towels round their waists. "I didnt mean it in a rude way, but he was just beeing really stupid," Louis said and Liam laughed. "He didnt mean to d-" Liam started, but his eyes wandered over to Zayn and Niall. Niall opened his eyes, his cheeks burning. Zayn quickly pulled away, standing up. "What the hell was that?" Liam asked, shocked. "Liam, that was Zayn and Niall about to fuck," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Zayn picked up the spliff, and even he was blushing. Niall sat up, adjusting his breifs and standing up. "Zayn, mate, I take naps on that couch. Next time get a room." Harry said, still completely bare. "I'd appriciate it if I could keep the image of Niall being sweet and innocent um, forever." Liam said, and they made their way over to their bags. "I'm sorry Niall," Zayn said, putting the spliff away somewhere in his suitcase. "Dont be. Its not like I didnt like it," Niall said. "I liked it too." Zayn said, smiling. ~~ 

On certain days, Zayn cant sleep. On these days, he takes out a little bag of weed, lays in his bed, and smokes. He's laying in his hotel bed, burried in the duvet when Niall comes in, looking rather bummed out. "Whats up?" Zayn asks, breathing out a cloud of smoke. "Think I'll stay off of twitter for a day or two," Niall tells him, closing the door behind him. Niall takes off his coat, making his way over to Zayns bed. Zayn scoots over, allowing Niall to climb under the covers. Nialls eyes are puffy and his cheeks are pink, and its obvious he's been crying. 

"So you came here for a smoke, yah?" Zayn asks, wrapping an arm around Niall. "I didnt come here for that. I came here for you," Niall says, wiping his eyes. "I want you to make me feel better," Niall says, moving closer. Zayn nods, bringing the spliff to his lips. "Without.. Without the weed." Niall says. Zayn looks him in the eyes, before leaning over and putting the spliff out. When he turns back to Niall, a pair of lips crash into his. 

Zayn cant help but kiss back, licking his way into Nialls mouth, allowing Niall to stradle him. The kiss gets deeper, and Zayn can feel Nialls cock pressing up into his hip. Zayns completely hard now, and he's anxious as he tries to unbutton Nialls jeans. After about five minutes, Zayn lets out a frustrated groan, and Niall pushes his hands away in order to work his jeans off. Zayn slips a hand in Nialls briefs, working him carefully. Niall gasps, his head falling against Zayns chest. 

Nialls hips are jutting foreward, and his chest is against Zayns, not leaving any room for Zayns hand to move properly. "Niall, Niall slow down baby." Zayn says, placing a hand on Nialls shoulder and pushing him back a little. "I-I'm close Zayn," Niall whispers, his hands wandering up to Zayns hair. Zayn gives Niall a few slow movements, before letting Niall thrust against his hand. Niall falls against Zayn once more, twirling his fingers around Zayns raven hair as he reaches his orgasm. The friction of Nialls arse against Zayns cock, and honestly Niall pulling his hair, is just enough to make him come, muttering Nialls name three times. Niall is quiet for a moment, before laughing. "We'll have to do this again," Niall says, and Zayn agrees. Zayn watches with tired eyes as Niall reaches over and pulls out a tissue box, attempting to clean himself up. "You're beautiful," Zayn says. "You're high," Niall laughs. "No I'm not. I only had a few hits and.." Zayn starts, smiling. 

"I dont need to be high to see how beautiful you are." 

"You think Liam will be angry, if he finds out?"

"I'll tell him we were high. As long as we're high we'll do what we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been discontinued.


End file.
